


Love In The Dark

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, R plus L equals J, Sibling Incest, Smut, but they don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: One shot set after 6x10.





	Love In The Dark

After a long night at the council discussing with all Lords of the North, Jon was heading back to his chamber, weary and worn out by the day. His duties as King were consuming him and so was the long and endless absence his sister Sansa had forced herself to.

Ten days had passed since he last saw her. Occupied with the details of his upcoming meeting with the Dragon Queen and the forthcoming battle against the white walkers, he hadn’t had time to spend with his sister and much to Jon’s concern she had made sure to disappear. He had asked of her, but her maids wouldn’t give any information, leaving him frustrated and alone in his own misery.

He wished to talk to her, just like they used to for so long after gaining back Winterfell. He missed their conversations, he missed sitting next to her as they shared their deepest secrets, he missed fighting with her, he missed her pestering desire to tell him how he should behave as King. He missed his sister and advisor.

She was the reason he had agreed to go into battle and take back their home from the Boltons, she was the reason why he was willing to fight again to the point that If he had failed her, he would have let himself died in battlefield.

She had become his light in the midst of the darkness that was surrounding him, she was the air that went missing from his lungs the day he was stabbed in the heart by his own brothers, she was fire that fermented his will to live. During those days without her, all of that was about to crumble into million pieces. He needed her by his side like a sister, like an advisor and shamefully in a way a brother shouldn’t need his own sister.

He struggled with the feelings brewing and surfacing in his revolting mind, lied to himself about his growing attraction towards his sister, denied himself the possibility to touch her, to show a desire she would be repulsed by. He had to hide the monster inside him, otherwise he would lose the only the woman he loved and would remain alone in the harsh winter that had come upon them.

He cursed himself, pitied himself, he was ashamed of the man he had become, of the incestuous lust he had yearned for since he came back from the dead. But he needed her, he needed to see her, to hear her suave voice and soon after disappear behind the door of his chamber, reassured of the well being of his loved one.

He reached the door of his chamber - his father and Catelyn’s - where he intended to wash himself before going into Sansa’s, hoping to find her there.

As soon as he unlocked the door, he noticed the fire was lit and the warmth of it was already spreading across the room. He lightly closed the door, when he raised his head and saw a tall figure in the shadow facing the window.

Sansa.

Her unmistakable auburn hair delicately loosened on her shoulders, her dark nightgown perfectly outlining the shape of her body. A deafening silence lingering in the room between the two of them as Jon stayed still, appalled at the sight of his sister in his room. A first time for Jon. He had paid visits to her chamber for very long, never bothering to ask her the reason why she wouldn’t enter his room and sit where her parents used to.

“Sansa” his mouth agape, uncertain of the reason she was there “Have you decided to take this room? If so, I’ll take another one” he stuttered

“No,this is your room. I’m here for you” she softly said

“I haven’t seen you in more than a week. Is everything well?”

She turned around to face him. She smiled at him, a warm, yet sad smile.

“I need you” she took a step ahead, moving closer to him

He swallowed, lowering his eyes and closing them to impede his tormented thoughts to follow him around “what do you need me for?”

She took three steps until she was a few inches away from him as he stood against the door “I’m all alone, Jon. By myself from the very first light of the day till dark covers our heads and the moon keeps me company as I fall asleep” her voice a faint hiss

“I…I’m deeply sorry Sansa” he was a respected King with no strength to look at his own sister with brotherly eyes

“You don’t have to. You’ve been preparing to go south to the Dragon Queen”

“I won’t be away too long. I’ll come back to you and we’ll be together in our home” his eyes fixed on the wooden floor

“look at me, Jon” he hesitantly lifted his head and met her deep, blue eyes.

He noticed she wasn’t wearing her usual gown, it was different. Black satin, soft, perfectly wrapping her curves, a low neckline almost revealing the milk white skin of her cleavage. A belt around her waistline, merely tied, a knot he would easily loosen.

He closed his eyes again to shoo away his inappropriate thoughts about his own sister. Targaryen thoughts, not Stark’s.

And then he spoke “you must be cold Sansa”

she chuckled “I am not”

He swallowed as his eyes followed her hands reaching that knot, delicately untying it, grabbing the hem of her gown and daintily opening it. Her naked body right in front of his eyes. He was astounded, speechless.

“touch me” she commanded

“I can’t” he looked away, although a voice in his head was screaming at him to not look away and relish the soft, porcelain skin she was willingly conceding to him

“you can. You need me as much as I need you. We only have each other now”

His tormented eyes were speaking for him, for the wrong they were about to do. He couldn’t contain himself though, so his hand slowly reached for her right breast, he tenderly touched it, moved his hand around it to finally enjoy the feel of her skin under his. His other hand landed on her waist, wandering around her body, kneading the perfect curves of her back. Unaware of it, from her breast his hand wound up on her clitoris, feeling it already moist. Sansa closed her eyes as Jon then slid his fingers into her lips, her wet walls grasping them as he pumped them in and out of her.

She slipped off her nightgown “take me. I know you want to. Don’t hold back”

His blood was boiling inside him, he was trying to not make that mistake, but something inside was telling him it was the right thing to do. He needed Sansa just as much as she needed him.  
He had felt that void for not having her with him by his side for ten long days and it had been the worst time of his life.

He gave in. He let his feelings for Sansa took over his body and kissed her passionately, loudly. Her naked body smashed into his as they were eating each other, his arm wrapped around her travelled down on her legs and took them up. He trailed kisses along her jawline, her neck, her breasts as she moaned at the touch of lips on her skin

He led her on his bed, stripped himself naked and dropped on top of her.

She was expectant, she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her folds

“do it” she pleaded

“this is wrong” his last plea of redemption

“It’s not. It’s right, the only right thing to do”

At those words he pushed himself inside her making her moan out loud, he growled at the sensation of her walls wrapping around his shaft. It was right, he fit in perfectly, she was warm, welcoming, tight.  
There was nothing more right than the very act they were perpetrating.  
She widened her legs to give him better access, to fully take him in, she arched her back as he was holding her by her waist and pounded into her faster.

His pace was quickening

“Oh Gods, Jon!!” she was screaming, grabbing the white, cleaned linen underneath her body.  
At last, a strong spasm contracted around him, an explosion of pleasure she had been waiting far too long to relish, a blast Jon had dreamed to plunge himself into the minute he saw her again after so many years.

He rolled her over to allow her to straddle him, she slowly moved keeping her hands on his chest to get accustomed to the new position of dominance no man ever allowed her.

He laid his hands on her back and dictated a much faster rhythm, she tossed her head back moaning and panting in pleasure. It was a feeling she had never tasted before, a freedom in the act they were committing she had never experienced. It was not the pain she had felt as Ramsey forced himself upon her, trapping her, submitting her to a deed she dreaded.

In that moment, she was with the man she had longed for, the man she had lusted for, the only man she would ever allow to touch her and it was liberating. He was the King, he could have dominated her, but he respected her like no man ever did and he gave her the power to do what she wished with him.

She was riding him and it was like breathing freedom.

He sat up to embrace her, she crossed her arms around his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his

“I have wanted this for so long, Jon” she cried in a desperate moan. He nodded, unable to speak the words of truth to her, too engrossed in the act of love they were making.

He groaned as she found the right pace, definitively impairing any chance to hold on to his mental sanity. His hands in restless motion to take pleasure of her whole body, to fully enjoy it. A gesture of pure, insane, sick love for his sister.

“not inside you” he barely whimpered in the haze of their sexual pleasure

she stared at him “yes”

“Sansa…uhhh” he shut his eyes

“I don’t care, you’re all I have and I want to feel you inside me. Completely”

He attempted to control it, to convince her it was not what they wanted before it was too late, but he was blinded as well by their act of love and animal possession, that having a child was not a risk enough to stop it.

She hastened her pace, his cock hardening more and more until he felt an explosion coming and his seed shot inside her, sending him in a state of euphoria, both finally fulfilling their everlasting desire to be together.  
He held her tight and fell on the mattress taking her along with him, both still heavily out of breath and sweaty, Jon reached for the furs and covered her as she was still in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck

“don’t go, stay with me here” she begged him

“I wish I could, but I have duties as King, I need the Dragon Queen’s support and I need you here to rule in my stead” he caressed her hair and kissed her forehead “why have you been absent these days?”

“I was ashamed” she started to draw patterns along his chest “To feel for my own brother, to desperately love you and being doomed to not have you”

“what happened then?” he asked as her fingers slid over his scars

“As scared as I am, I didn’t want to hide from the truth and I won’t ever do it, not now that I know you want me as well” her fingers on his scars were replaced by her lips, tenderly kissing each one of them

“how did you know I’d reciprocate?” she was so confident when he entered the room, that Jon thought she certainly had noticed a difference in his demeanour around her

“You’re not that subtle, Jon. I knew and I was right” she grinned

“Aye you were. What are we going to do?” she could perceive concern in his voice

She lifted her head to look at him “now you kiss me and make love to me, as long as we can, as long as we’re allowed to”

He did kiss her and made love to her, until the first light in the morning appeared and Sansa would sneak out of his bed and go back to her chamber to drink moon tea, with her heart filled with pain for being forced to run away before the sunrise and for the secret of their love they would have to carry forever.


End file.
